


Slow

by scarscarchurro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Body Worship, Body Worship?, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's all I got, also mentions of caleb's scars, an attempt at writing smut, dom/sub undertones????, fluff????, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: ". . . this wasn’t about pleasure. It wasn’t about getting it over with or rushing through the motions. Reaching completion. Fucking without feelings or emotions.This was about being slow."





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've known these characters for 2 months. Welcome to a sex repulsed asexual's attempt at writing smut? hope it is. Enjoyable. 
> 
> OH also WARNING: for implied unhealthy coping mechanism? Without my brain context it can be seen as Caleb using sex as an unheathy coping mechanism, but I tried my best to convey my own brain idea.... thing. words.

Caduceus’ hands were warm, soft as they rolled up Caleb’s bare thighs, to his hips, and that's where the firbolg’s grip grew firmer. His mop of pink hair flowed down between Caleb’s thighs as a warm breath and cold nose pressed into the crook of Caleb’s knee. Soft nuzzles and kisses that climbed. Avoiding one place. 

Caleb rolled his head to the side, bit his lip, whined something high pitched, needy, and slowly inched his fingers closer to where Caduceus was peppering soft kisses. His fingers brushed the roots and began to curl in the long strands.

Caduceus looked up with thin rings of violet around wide black pupils and a soft smile. “Mr. Caleb,” rumbled Caduceus, his chest vibrations plunging into Caleb’s body. “What did I tell you earlier?”

That this wasn’t about pleasure. It wasn’t about getting it over with or rushing through the motions. Reaching completion. Fucking without feelings or emotions. 

This was about being slow. As methodical and focused as Caduceus could be. Which was pretty damn methodical for someone who got lost in thoughts as much as Caleb did.

This was about making Caleb feel like he was worth something.

Caleb didn’t know how to feel like he was worthy of love or affection. Platonic or otherwise. 

He didn’t know how to uncoil the constricting feeling of ever present guilt that sat in his chest and knotted his stomach. 

He didn’t know how to not grab Caduceus’ pretty pink hair in an attempt to push this along. 

Caleb could see the spark of recognition in Caduceus’ pretty eyes. Could see it in the way the firbolg’s nose flared and twitched. The way he parted his lips. 

The way Caduceus said, “I promise I’ll suck your cock and fuck you until you forget what way is north.” Voice not even wavering from its usual rumble. 

Caleb’s breath hitched, his pulse quickened, his knees shift to pull Caduceus even closer, but that only made Caduceus place his hands firmly on Caleb’s thighs. 

Caleb whined again and moved his fingers from Caduceus’ hair to his shoulders. 

A noise rumbled low in Caduceus’ chest as he rolled his lengthy nude form up Caleb’s body, hands pressed down to keep Caleb’s legs attached to the bed, and he smiled a smile that twisted that guilt around further. “You have to be patient with me, Caleb.” That cold nose pressed against Caleb’s cheek, nuzzled, and placing a delicate kiss there. 

Then the kisses drew lower, peppering his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, and chest. Where he laved his tongue over Caleb’s nipple.

Caleb shuddered under the menstrations, attempted to gain leverage to rock his hips up, only to be stopped, and because he couldn’t gain friction he dug his nails into Caduceus’ shoulder blades like the firbolg liked. “ _ Scheiße _ ,” Caleb hissed. “You will be the death of me, Caduceus Clay.” 

Caduceus’ chest rumbled with laughter and trembled with what Caleb hoped was arousal as he shook his pink locks in Caleb’s face. “Not fair,” whispered Caduceus. He didn’t give Caleb what he wanted though. Just moved onto the other fleshy nub and gave it the same treatment he’d given the other one. 

Caleb dug his nails deeper into the firbolg’s back and moaned. “ _ Caduceus _ ,  _ bitte, _ ” pleaded Caleb. 

Yet, Caduceus simply placed a kiss to a hairy patch on Caleb’s sternum and traveled back up to nuzzle into the human’s neck. “Patience.” He pulled back with a smile on his face. 

Caleb huffed, eyes probably slitted, glaring—hopefully—, and then he plopped his arms to the side. 

Caduceus’ eyes darted to Caleb’s wrists. A familiar look crossed the firbolg’s face. 

Caleb had first thought that look was pity, but he’d learned otherwise in the past few months of travel that that thought was bullshit. 

The many scars that littered Caleb’s skin were always a big focus during their times of passion and it would be no different here.

The scars were part of the reason he was a big piece of shit after all. A tainted memory that he really didn’t want to think about currently. That he didn’t want to be reminded of. 

That he didn’t want Caduceus to pay attention to. 

Thankfully Caleb worked past the lump that had been starting to form in his throat. “Not those. Not today.” 

Caduceus’ eyes flickered down. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss to Caleb’s cupid’s bow. Something as close to a mouth kiss that they would get in this time. “Do you want to keep going?” Caduceus asked. 

Caleb nodded against the firbolg’s face. “ _ Bitte _ .”

Caduceus gave another soft kiss to Caleb’s face and this time didn’t waste his time on going slow. 

END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is as close to smut as I'm getting. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
